


Rain

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Caught in the Rain [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: First Time, M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Ryan got caught in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Ryan glared at Cutter. "You are the only person I know who could go to a tropical beach and find a bloody rain storm!"

"Well, technically, since Stephen and Connor are here too, there are at least four of us and besides the annual rainfall of ..."

"Shut up, Cutter!" Ryan ran his hand through his soaking hair and moved further back into the trees, trying to find some shelter from the torrential rain. "I could have been in a comfortable hotel room, watching television, and abusing room service right now. Do you know how often I get to stay in a five star hotel at someone else's expense?"

"You know you didn't have to come," Cutter pointed out, starting to lose his temper with the soldier. He wasn't responsible for the sodding weather. "When I said do you want to come to the beach with Stephen and me, you could have said, no, actually I'd rather laze around here and empty the mini-bar. So don't blame me for the fact you're wet. You were going to go surfing if this hadn't happened, so you'd have been wet anyway."

Ryan took a deep breath. Cutter was right, it wasn't his fault, but the professor was standing there, dripping wet, hair plastered to his head, white t-shirt almost transparent because of the water, his trousers sticking to him, and looking utterly fuckable. If Ryan didn't stay angry he was going to do something stupid. "Being wet from surfing is different from being caught in this." He waved his hand at the rain in disgust. "Everything's clinging to me and the only dry clothing I have is back at the hotel."

Cutter leaned back against a tree, letting his eyes roam over Ryan's body as the other man stared moodily out at the rain. He really did look very good with his shirt sticking to him and his trousers moulding themselves to his arse. It was almost a shame Ryan hadn't had a chance to change into his wetsuit yet, he'd been looking forward to the chance to see Ryan in skin-tight rubber.

Ryan glanced over and raised an eyebrow at the look on Cutter's face. It looked like the Professor wasn't quite as hopelessly obsessed with his wife as everyone thought. Maybe the day wasn't going to be a complete loss after all. He smiled slowly. Those images of him fucking Cutter against a tree might be more likely than he'd thought.

"See something you like, Professor?" he asked dryly, startling the other man.

Cutter flushed and cleared his throat. "I don't know what you're talking about." Oh yes, very bloody convincing, he thought, there's no way the well-trained, dangerous, special forces soldier will know you were staring at his arse now. He wondered if Ryan would need any help hiding his body.

Ryan moved closer, slowly crowding him backwards until he was pressed tightly against the tree with nowhere else to go. "You were staring," he told the other man, with a smirk. He pressed his thigh in between Cutter's legs and smiled to himself when he felt the bulge there. "Yes, definitely staring."

"Uh." Cutter was about to deny it again when Ryan pushed his thigh harder against his cock and the words on the tip of his tongue vanished, swallowed up by a helpless moan.

Ryan leaned in so he could whisper in Cutter's ear. "You might want to try and keep quiet, unless you want Connor and Stephen to come and investigate. Or maybe you like having an audience?"

"What?" Cutter still wasn't sure what was happening.

"I said, hush." Ryan took hold of his face in one hand and kissed him hard, forcing his tongue into the other man's mouth. As he did so, he ground his thigh against Cutter's cock. The rough kiss wasn't diminishing the other man's arousal at all.

The feeling of being pinned in position by the younger, fitter, much more dangerous man, made Cutter shudder. Fuck, if Ryan kept on like this, he was going to come without even opening his trousers.

"You really are a kinky bugger," Ryan whispered in his ear. "I'm going to enjoy this" He reached between them and squeezed Cutter's cock hard through his trousers. "Turn around and drop 'em. I'm going to fuck you up against this tree."

Cutter groaned. He pulled Ryan close for another hungry kiss. "You're going to have to move then because I can't turn around with you standing this close."

Ryan stepped back and rummaged in his bag for something he could use for lube. Aloe vera, that would do. He'd packed it at Ditzy's insistence because the medic just knew someone was going to get sunburnt. When he looked up again, Cutter had pushed his trousers and underwear down around his ankles and was bracing himself against the tree.

"Fuck, you look good like that," Ryan told him. "If I'd known you were this much of a slut I'd have tried this months ago."

Cutter dropped his head and pushed his arse back eagerly. "Are you going to talk all afternoon or are you going to fuck me?"

Ryan laughed delightedly. "I like you like this. Now keep quiet unless you want to put on a show for the others."

He slicked two fingers and pushed them into Cutter's arse, not bothering with going slowly because all of the other man's reactions were showing that he wanted this hard and fast. "So tell me, do all woods make you this horny or is it just the company? Either way maybe I should start packing lube and condoms when we go to an anomaly. I can fuck you behind a tree, with the other teams only feet away. The fresh air blowing against your naked arse and the sounds of the others moving around nearby while I fuck you, would you like that?"

Cutter bit back another needy groan as he writhed and twisted on Ryan's clever fingers. "It's a bit of both," he gasped. "Love having sex outside, but you're so damn hot. Been watching you since we met."

Ryan bit down on his shoulder gently. "Should have just fucked you back in the Permian, should I?"

"Would have been better than punching me," Cutter laughed. He wriggled impatiently. "Get on with it."

Ryan chuckled and kissed his neck gently. "Well, in future I'll just fuck some sense into you when you're being stubborn." He slowly pushed his cock into Cutter's arse. "Christ, you're tight." He rested his forehead against the other man's shoulder as he fought for control. Wrapping one arm around Cutter's waist, he started thrusting slowly.

Cutter squeezed around Ryan, groaning when he reacted by thrusting harder. "God, yes, just like that."

Ryan started stroking Cutter slowly, not wanting to make him come too soon, but knowing this was hardly the time or place to draw things out, either. "We still have those nice, comfortable, luxury hotel rooms, too. Tonight if you come to my room we can put the bed to good use."

"Or the hot tub," Cutter gasped out. "For now, just fuck me before we get caught."

Ryan's stubbled cheek rested next to Cutter's as he started thrusting harder and faster. He savoured the scrape of stubble on stubble, so unlike being with a woman. Sex with another man was rougher and dirtier and he loved it.

"Are you sure we haven't been already?" he teased. "I don't know where Stephen and Connor are. Maybe they're just out of sight, watching us through the trees, watching you squirm and wriggle on my cock like a slut." He nipped at Cutter's damp skin again, feeling the shudder that ran through him at the wicked suggestion.

"You are ..." Cutter hesitated, lost for words.

Laughing, Ryan slipped one hand under Cutter's shirt and pinched one of his nipples. "What am I, Cutter? Wicked? Sexy?"

"Evil," Cutter groaned.

Ryan kissed his neck again. "I could stop if you want." He froze, with his cock buried deep in Cutter's arse, forcing himself to stay still, although the muscles in his thighs were twitching with the urge to start thrusting again.

Cutter pushed back hungrily. "Never knew Special Forces were such fucking teases."

"Anyone would think you'd been doing some kind of study," Ryan whispered, hoarsely. "I'd better be the only special forces soldier who's been balls deep in your arse, Cutter."

"Haven't even taken me out to dinner yet and you're already getting possessive." Cutter squeezed around him again. "Now stop blathering and fuck me."

Ryan groaned and pulled almost all the way out, slamming back into him again. "Come for me, Cutter. I want to feel you."

Cutter groaned and thrust into the other man's calloused hand and then back onto his cock. "So close."

Ryan rubbed his thumb over the head of the other man's cock at the same time as he thrust back in hard, rubbing against his prostate, and Cutter came with a shout. Ryan growled as the other man's shudders transmitted themselves through his body and straight to Ryan's cock. Another deep thrust and he was coming as well, biting down on Cutter's shoulder to muffle his cry.

"I hope Stephen and Connor aren't sheltering anywhere too close because they're bound to have heard you." He pressed a soft kiss to the bite mark and then carefully pulled out. Grabbing a handful of tissues from his bag he cleaned them both up and got dressed again.

Cutter pulled him close and kissed him slowly. "Your room tonight?" he asked.

Ryan nodded and smiled. "Definitely. I want to find out what you're like in a nice soft bed when we have all night to play." He stepped back and looked around. "Oh look, it's stopped raining!" He picked his bag up and stepped out from the shadow of the trees and onto the sunlit beach. "Well, are you coming?"


End file.
